Drama Circle (Inner Being)
by amateurwriting
Summary: Our protagonist joins the Drama Circle, hoping to achieve his ideal campus life. Unfortunately, he has been deceived by his own expectations and now has to perform in "Romeo and Juliet" with Ozu. Our protagonist also learns more about his true self with the help of an upperclassman.


Drama Circle "Inner Being"

It was yet another occurrence of the many mishaps that swarmed my life. I have resided in my tightly yet comfortable one room 4.5 tatami apartment. Starting at the ceiling with a harsh, unnatural light piercing through my eyes by that standard-issue lightbulb, and the lone moth dancing around it's aura. And from the cord which hung from the light itself was one of Akashi's mochiguman, a small keychain plush I've been meaning to return to her, not that I've borrowed it from her. For the record I found that particular mochiguman lying on the pavement while on my way to campus. Yes… that keychain plush which Akashi had so casually yearned for.

Suddenly a knock came to my door. It came thrice with a loud, arrogant expression. I assume that it was Ozu, one of my only, if not the only friend I have had so far. People who would encounter him at a random occurrence would say that he is sly and malicious, and their assumptions would be correct. However, I was somehow drawn to this pitiful individual by what might have seemed fate. I opened the door to find no one there. Either I was imagining the knocking, or Ozu had played a meaningless prank on someone who knows him quite well. Or so I thought.

Back then I was a brand-spanking new freshman university student and before my eyes were held out innumerable circle fliers far surpassing my personal information intake. In each and every one of them I could see a door to that rose-coloured campus life. And I one I chose was the Drama Circle. Surely in the intimate setting of the live theater would I come face to face with a beautiful raven-haired maiden, but those hopes were quickly diminished into nothingness, only leaving a feeling of regret. It was there where I had met Ozu, and as said before he seemed quite suspicious. Despite his rude yet accurate claims of me joining this circle only to make friends, a possible lover and to climb myself out of this life of solitude I had eventually befriended him. "Don't you just love the idea of live theatre? Where a man such as yourself can pass off as a decent human being." He said with a smirk across his pale skin. "Why are you saying these things?" "It's just something I can do. Don't worry, for I am a friend of yours." That was my first contact with Ozu, as well as worst contact.

Now it was two nights before the day proceeding the opening night of our play. The Drama Circle had chosen to present Romeo and Juliet, a classic Shakespearean play. At the time I thought this was a golden opportunity to meet this raven-haired maiden I had been waiting for, but was shocked and disappointed by the turn of events. It was Ozu who was playing the role of Juliet, and unfortunately I had reserved the role of Romeo. "Why are you doing this?" I asked him at the time. Ozu wore a devilish grin and replied in a smirk. "You know, in the olden days many female roles in Shakespearean plays were fulfilled by male actors. I'm just trying to stay true to the historical aspect of the play." His response threw me in a state of silent rage. But I had no choice but to proceed. We started directly reading from the script, and after a few months did the same thing. This play was extremely hard to memorise, and it didn't help that I would occasionally skip rehearsal, due to Ozu's meddling. By the end of the year our performance was subpar at best, so the circle agreed to wait until next year.

And that's where it leaves me now. We had been able to perform the entire play with little to no error. The next day I was strolling around campus, when I saw Akashi reading a book under a tree on top of a nearby hill. I approached her with unsure intentions, and attempted to make small talk with her.

"So… how's the weather?"

"Mild, slightly breezy." She spoke without parting her eyes from the book.

"I was just trying to start a conversation."

"I know. But I'm currently focused on this. By the way senpai, how is your performance coming along?"

"I'd rather not talk about it." I said turning my head to the side.

A part of the story I admit to omitting is that my performance especially was more subpar than previously stated. In fact by consistently rather than occasionally missing rehearsals I was scolded by the Drama Circle, and my role was downgraded to a minor character with only a few scenes in the play. In fact, it wouldn't be much of a difference if I didn't show up to opening night, as there are some stand-by actors who had memorised the script beforehand but had either missed or failed the audition. In fact, I was actually considering leaving the Drama Circle, as our usual rehearsals end as abruptly as they started, with no chance to befriend any of my fellow actors. I expressed these concerns to Ozu while sharing a meal at my apartment.

"What? Why are you suddenly leaving a week before opening night?"

"It's just… not what I was hoping for."

"But still, it seems a little nonsensical. If you were going to quit, why not do it when rehearsals just started? Why now?"

Strangely, Ozu hadn't seemed concerned about this. Instead he looked upon me as if I was a naïve fool who didn't know that there was some sort of awful ramification to quitting the circle. "Why did you join in the first place, then? Did you think it was going to be pretty girls and dramatic monologues all the time? No, theatre is painstaking and frustrates you to no end. But that is why men like us swear our lives to it! It is the only form of entertainment as elegant and sophisticated that even consuming it is worth commending!"

I had to say I was moved by his words, and had decided to stay for the time being.

"I knew you would come to your senses. And don't worry, I'll practice with you everyday until you perfect your several lines."

"Why would you do that? You were the one who constantly gave me the wrong rehearsal times, and dragged me to every pointless venture imaginable on the days of the rehearsal. And now you want to focus on this play?"

"It's how I show my love! We're connected by the black thread of fate, after all."

"That still doesn't answer my question."

Yes, almost every week I was tricked into participating in some kind of tomfoolery with Ozu instead of attending rehearsal. He claimed it was supposed to build character, but I knew he wasn't fond of the play as well, since he was always visibly angry when we practised. I don't know why I kept coming with him, nor why he despised practicing. When we weren't vandalising or wreaking havoc upon campus Ozu and I would visit Higuchi in the same apartment building I was in.

"Ozu, glad you could come. Oh, and you brought someone else with you." Higuchi said as we entered.

"This is a compatriot of mine, a friend in dire need of some acting lessons."

"Hey, I thought you were teaching me." I rebutted to Ozu.

"My, what a unique individual. I can sense a great sense of character in you." Higuchi said directed to me. "But that character is left untapped by your stubborn mind."

"I just need to memorise my lines, which should take a day anyway."

"But… a day to you may seem short, but it is an eternity to those who live in the moment."

"He's right you know." Ozu butted in. "I mean technically."

"Now…" Higuchi continued. "Now you will become one with this work of art. You shall become one with the characters in the play. Not just yours, but all he ever speaks with, mentions, or is present with."

And thus, my training with Higuchi began. Each and every day me and Ozu would stop by his room and vigorously prepare for the performance. Except only an hour of the training was reciting the actual play. Most of the time was spent on mind-focusing and discipline exercises you would see in a film where the hero finds redemption and awakens a newfound power of his. But there was no such promise for me, instead it was just a waste of time. "Patience my young pupil, soon you will find your true character. And only then will you find tranquility." Higuchi declared.

After my second training session, two days before the opening night I was walking aimlessly around Kiyamachi enjoying the mild weather. Under the overhang of someone's house I was caught by an old woman who emitted a suspiciously ghoulish aura. This unpeaceable aura was persuasive, and thinking logically. There was no way that the fortune-telling of a creature who emits such an aura could be anything but spot on.

"What do you want to know?" The fortune teller asked me. "Your face is a face of extreme impatience… you are unsatisfied. I feel that your current situation does not suit you, and you have an earnest talent somewhere else." Quickly did I tip my hat to the old woman's keen insight. "Anyway, I sense there is an opportunity you can't let pass by. This opportunity is always dangling in front of your eyes. You must grab this opportunity and act on it. That'll be 4500 yen."

"Why is it so expensive?" I muttered while I was handing my money to the fortune teller.

I had gotten home and collapsed on the floor immediately, only to find a castella be my side. According to the note it was sent by Ozu. "It's important to eat before a big performance. Not that it would make any difference." The note read, followed by a smirk drawing of a winky face. I scoffed at Ozu's gesture and quickly went to bed.

The next morning I was strolling along that familiar sidewalk leading to campus. The cumbersome heat waves constantly pushing the wills of anyone unfortunate enough to stand under it. Foolish that I am, I thought it would be nice to sit and relax outside, instead of literally stewing in my 4.5 tatami room. Finally I came across a familiar bench where I sat and had a drink with Akashi. At that time we were discussing something which I can't recal at that moment, what I do remember was that a moth happened to pass by and land on Akashi's head. She immediately blew up in hysteria, limbs flailing and hair whipping in all directions. Then the moth finally left, and Akashi had calmed herself down with one of the mochiguman she'd explained at the time.

"I apologize. I am not fond of moths." She said, back to her normal self. "These are called Mochiguman, and they come in sets of five, but I had lost one." She continued while showing her collection tied to the zipper of her bag.

"Worry not! As the Earth is round, you are sure to meet once again." I proclaimed heroically. "I'll help search for it, and return to your possession."

"Then it's a promise."

Now I stand before that same park bench, wishing to the gods that Akashi were here once again. What am I supposed to do here alone? Although perhaps this may be a form of divine punishment for my procrastination to return the Mochiguman I had found, now dangling from my light switch.

Note: story not finished will edit and finish later


End file.
